Father Gunter
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: How tight doth a bond of father and daughter? A story about a fatherly Gunter. Read and Review please.


Father Gunter

"Oto-sama! Oto-sama!" she was calling. A curtain of silver hair came to view as a pair of strong hands lifted her and tossed her into the air. Winds of rose and sakura petals surrounded her. She started laughing as did the deep, rich voice of her father when he gathered her in his arms.

She then found herself laughing with him as he caught her when she jump from a tree and stumbled backwards. They rolled down the grassy hill, laughing. She felt safe in his arms.

Gisela felt she could not be any happier.

She woke. "That dream again," she murmured, sitting up, "I wonder if it means something." The little healer looked towards the window, and saw that the sun was setting. She felt better than she had in the past three days.

Gisela had been ill for those three days. She knew the three chambermaids had taken care of her, and appreciated their work a great deal. She only wished... though it was highly unlikely, that Gunter would come and take care of her just as he had done when she was a child.

"What's wrong, Gisela?" a voice entered her thoughts. Gisela looked down to find Greta looking intently at her. "It's nothing, princess," Gisela murmured, "I was just thinking about my childhood years with Lord Von Christ." She sat up and saw the flowers in Greta's hand. No doubt that King Yuri had told Greta of her illness. To make her feel better, the little girl decided to send her flowers. She thanked Greta, placed the flowers in the flower pot beside her bed, stood and walked over to the screen where she would dress behind.

"I know what might make you feel better," Greta said. "Oh?" said Gisela kindly, willing to hear what Greta had to say. "It's near Father's Day again," said Greta, "maybe we can draw a picture."

"All right," Gisela agreed as she appeared from behind the screen, "Let's go the drawing room."

"Sure," said Greta, holding the healer's hand, "Besides I'm doing one for Papa Yuri and Daddy Wolfram myself."

"I think..." Gisela mused, smiling, "that would be nice."

They were walking for only a few minutes spasms of pain and exhaustion overcame the healer's body. "Uh..." the healer moaned, falling to one knee. "Gisela," Greta exclaimed, holding Gisela by the shoulder. "I guess I'm not as recovered as I thought I was," Gisela told the little girl. "Let's go in here, then," said Greta, pointing to the door of the library "The library, I'll help get the paper and crayons." "Princess..." murmured Gisela, as Greta helped her as much as she could into the library before heading for crayons.

"Guiding the sick and injured to seats and beds _is _my vocation," Gisela murmured to herself as she waited for Greta. It was Yuri who found how ill she was three days before. She was taking care of some of the victims of an accident. Gisela was thankful that there were no casualties. Yuri, the innocent boy he was, felt it was his duty as the Maoh to see the patients of the accident.

"I'm fine your Majesty," Gisela had protested. She then found it difficult to stand. Yuri did not let her go, "I'm sorry Gisela," he said, "but you're not fine to me." She looked into his soft black eyes and they clearly said to her, "What would your father say?" Gisela did not remember what happened next, all she remembered was Yuri's voice calling for Conrad and another healer. Then she started dreaming of her childhood years with Gunter. Strict, straight, emotional, but overall kind Gunter. The father she knew and loved.

As soon as Greta appeared in the library, both adopted daughters sat with their drawings into the early hours of the evening. And it was there that Gunter found them, hours later.

It was rare to see Gisela ill herself, but seeing her asleep, Gunter felt he could see the child within her again. The advisor shook his head, silently scolding his daughter for her foolishness. He began to pick Greta up in his arms, when a soft groan came from his daughter's lips. Gisela slowly opened her green eyes to the dim candlelight to where her father stood.

"Oto-sama..." she murmured. "Don't move," Gunter told her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "just stay where you are." Gisela moaned slightly before turning towards the sleeping princess, "But the princess..." she murmured. Gunter's grey eyes softened. "You want to be sure his Highness would not be worried about her?" Gunter mused, gathering Greta in his arms.

Gisela smiled wearily, "You were the same..." She nodded off then. Gunter walked out of the library quickly, hoping to bump into his Majesty so he may go back for his Gisela and spare her from the embarrassment of being found sleeping in the library others. It was likely bad enough to faint in Yuri's arms when she was ill, but to be found asleep in the library. As empathetic as Yuri might be, Gunter knew his daughter well enough that she would be embarrassed anyway.

His wish came true as he turned into the corridor where the royal chambers were. Yuri and Wolfram were looking for Greta. Wolfram noticed Greta in Gunter's arms, green eyes met grey eyes then. And, for the first time, an agreement passed between them.

"We'll take her, Gunter," said Wolfram, understanding what Gunter's grey eyes told him, "Yuri and I are heading to bed anyway." "As you wish," said Gunter, handing the little girl over to Yuri. "Thank you for finding her, Gunter," said Yuri.

"Cherish her," he told his master, "You have no idea the joy they bring you until they have grown." Yuri nodded, smiling, as he cradled his daughter. Wolfram looked quizzically at Gunter but followed Yuri to their bedroom.

Sighing with relief Gunter hurriedly went back to the library. Silently scolding Gisela again for being foolish.

Gisela was in the same position as he had left her at the table of the library, near the dim candlelight. Gunter walked towards her with a speech in his mind. He bent, gently moving his daughter when something caught his eye. It was then he noticed a picture under Gisela's arm.

Gunter picked it up and studied it, surprised. Gisela had not drawn a picture for a long time. The words 'Happy Father's Day' was written on top, of a picture of two people. The taller one, with silver hair, was tossing a green haired child around. They were playing in a field of flowers. Below the flowers, were the words: Watakushi awarena kimi, oto-sama. (I love you, Father). He smiled a gentle smile at his sleeping daughter, and placed the picture near Greta's.

Gently, he lifted his sleeping daughter, and walked out of the library. It was during times like this he felt he was the luckiest man in the world.

So much in his life had changed since Gisela became his daughter. For some reason, he felt as if he understood what Yuri, and spoiled Wolfram, were feeling at the very moment with Greta as their daughter. Out of fatherly instinct, he covered them both with his white robe so the cold night air would not worsen Gisela's fever. With only strands of hair visible in the moonlight, and her pale face drenched silver, Gisela – for a moment, and just a moment – she looked like the little girl he used to toss into the air.

"Oto-sama..." Gisela murmured, her eyes closed. It was obvious to Gunter that she was dreaming. "I'm here, daughter," Gunter whispered, tightening his hold around her; unaware that Conrad was watching. Being the polite man he was, Conrad just walked away so his teacher could have some quiet time with his daughter. Though Gunter did not often show it, neither did Gisela, Conrad knew how tight their bond was.

As he lay her in bed, he sang her the lullaby he had sung when she was a little girl. It was the same lullaby his mother had sung to him.

_Hush my child,  
__Papa is here...  
__Cast away thy fear  
__The river is mild.  
__And you're safe  
__in my arms,  
__my child..._

_Rest your starry eyes,  
__sooner will the sun rise,  
__and keeps you wise,  
__with your eyes  
__so bright..._

_So hush my child...  
__Rest my child...  
__Till the sun comes..._

Gisela was fast asleep when he finished the song. Gunter smiled, though he knew his mother had used '_Mama_' in the lullaby, as he covered her with her blanket. He kissed her brow just as he used to when she was little, murmuring, "Rest, my Gisela." and stayed with her throughout the night.


End file.
